


Never In A Million

by BluntBetty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient magic, Beltane, Bewitching-Fiction Beltane Challenge 2015, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/BluntBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years did Hermione ever expect this. But who is she to complain? Complete drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of the Bewitching-Fiction site's Beltane Challenge 2015.  
> It's a short drabble. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Never in a million years did Hermione ever think that she would find herself in bed eating scones with one Theo Nott.

Never in a million years did Hermione ever think that she would participate in a Beltane celebration, especially one known for the more obscene activities caused by the heady, flowing magic and strong alcohol.

This of course, was why she'd taken refuge as up high as she could from the others, so close to the rooftop that she felt like she could almost touch the stars. That that stars were falling down on her. But of course, someone had beat her there, but unlike her, they didn't seem upset to see someone had joined them.

Theo.

Instead, he welcomed her, beckoning her over to the conjured blanket he was sitting on. He laughed at her cautious steps her to, joking that she looked like she was ready to spout jinxes his way.

"I don't plan on jumping you, Hermione. We can sit and chat, or just sit in silence. I can go either way."

They were silent for a long time, both staring up at the bright, burning stars. Around midnight, a few shooting stars appeared and they both gasped and looked at each other excitedly. Suddenly, conversation flowed so much easier and they talked. And talked. And talked until they realized that there were very little stars left in the sky to be seen and a lot more buttery sunlight breaking the skyline.

"Come have breakfast with me, Hermione?"

They ate at a small cafe in Diagon Alley, one that served all its food on handmade clay pottery and cute stars decorated the walls. Theo and Hermione shared a look when they realized the scenery and quietly chuckled together. When they finished, their plates vanished and a thank you appeared on the chargers that the plates were resting on. They both promised to come back to the cafe together another morning.

Between occasional breakfasts and meeting in Flourish and Blotts to pour over books, the next two weeks made Hermione feel like she couldn't catch her breath. But when Theo asked her out on a date, one that included dinner, Hermione felt like she'd stopped breathing all together. Her face flushed pink and she managed to exhale a small yes with a smile.

Never in a million years did Hermione think she'd be the type of girl to go home with a man on the first date.

Then again, one could argue they'd had at least half a dozen, given all their rendezvous.

The walk from the restaurant in muggle London to Theo's flat wasn't far, but it was long enough and still chilly enough that the longer they walked, the more Hermione leaned into his hard body for warmth. By the time they reached his block, their looks were heated and breathing was labored, it was all they could do to not grope each other in public. Once they walked up the stairs and Theo locked the door, Hermione found herself effectively pushed against the closed door and her lips dueling his.

"Theo."

Her voice was shaky, her mind completely distracted by the way his lips moved on the column of her throat. The sound of his name on her lips sent Theo into a frenzy, his hands all but ripping the clothes from her heated body. Moaning at the touch of his hands on her skin, she ran her hands in his hair, gently tugging on his locks.

Lips and teeth and tongue. Hot breath and burning skin.

The living room.

The kitchen.

The bedroom.

The shower.

The bedroom again.

Come morning, Hermione woke for a moment to a warm body pressed tight against her, spooning her close. Theo's left hand had migrated to gently cup her breast while they'd slept, almost like marking territory. She chuckled to herself and let the sleepy haze take her under once more. Just for a bit longer.

When she awoke the second time, Theo was gone. But she barely had time to contemplate getting out of his bed to find her clothes when he came back into the room, shedding his clothes one by one and tossing a bakery bag to Hermione.

"Are these from our cafe?" she asked, surprised.

"Absolutely." Theo's crooked grin was tossed over his shoulder as he left the room. He came back once more with two mugs of steaming tea. He joined Hermione under the covers, splitting the various flavors of scones he'd brought back.

Never in a million years did Hermione think she'd be naked and satisfyingly sore, in bed with one Theo Nott.

Nor did she ever think she'd love Beltane as much as she did in this very moment.

Reaching over suddenly, Hermione brought Theo's face to hers and she soundly kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" Theo looked pleased.

"I just realized that I loved you. Pass me my tea?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Beltane Challenge gave a set of characters who were allowed to be mentioned or part of the story, a list of moods that had to be conveyed (I chose blissful), and had to include the words: rooftop, Beltane, scone, charger, and clay. 
> 
> Come visit us at Bewitching-Fiction.com. There's the story archive, then there is the forums where everyone is really nice and we all chat about all sorts of things, including the fandom. There's even a newly added Marvel section in the archive! I'm itakethewords in the archive and Tetris in the forum!


End file.
